


Sweet and wicked

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Short, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 04:30:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20651246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Keep going, you’ll get there.”Arthur’s feeling a bit… uneasy. Merlin’s got the perfect solution.





	Sweet and wicked

**Author's Note:**

> English is my second language.

Arthur felt the lump in his throat move to his stomach. He had asked for Merlin’s help and was now getting more than he had bargained for. Merlin would not be Merlin if he hadn’t thought of the most humiliating way possible to satisfy his master.

Arthur was to find his release on his knees, his hands tied behind his back, rubbing himself against Merlin’s leg.

Merlin looked down at him, smiling. His soft hand came to rest against the back of Arthur’s head.

“Merlin, I can’t-”

“Keep going, you’ll get there.”

“Merlin!”

“I love you.”

“Merl-”

A little while later, already in bed. Arthur hadn’t felt this good in more than a year.

“You bastard. The things I let you do to me.”

“Hmm. You call me bastard now. What will you call me when I tell you the door was unlocked?”

“The entire time? Merlin! What if my father had walked in, or one of the knights, or even one of the servants-”

“You see, I like how you said the servants as opposed to the other servants. I think we’re beginning to find ourselves on an equal footing here, really.”

“Shut up!”

“Yes, sire. Anything you say.”

“Kiss me, Merlin.”

“Do you want me to do that before or after I’m allowed to speak?”

“You-”

“And you!”


End file.
